Código: Reinicio
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: ¿que sucedería si Xana hubiese ganado la batalla al final?, ¿y que la victoria del equipo no fuese mas que una ilusión de la mente torturada de Jeremy?, Xana es el nuevo señor de la tierra, pero antes de exterminar a la población humana ha robado el DNA de cada ser humano en el mundo, y eso incluye a banda (emparejamientos tarde/Ox?/JxA/UxY...)


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¬Código: Reinicio¬**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo:**_

_**-"En estos momentos estamos en la academia Kadic, el lugar en donde el día miércoles, aproximadamente a las 09:30, 6 alumnos desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro alguno, la mayoría de las familias informadas se han presentado para saber acerca del probable incidente en donde estos 6 jóvenes se pudieron haber involucrado, también tenemos fuentes de que la familia de la señorita Aelita Stones; una de las alumnas más dotadas de la academia; no se han presentado, en ninguno de los días de lo sucedido… distintas instituciones han intentado de contactar con sus padres o algún familiar cercano, pero recientemente se ha descubierto, que dicha señorita jamás ha existido, mientras que el departamento de investigaciones, investiga acerca de quizá algún dato anexo a sus datos falsificados, han sacado la conclusión de que la alumna menor, apareció de la nada, sin papeles legales, familia o persona con parentesco alguno… vivo"-.**_

_esta comenzando se los he dicho pero no han querido creerme… llevo aquí encerrada hace mas de 19 años… los agentes están parados frente a mi rodeándome, como si fuera algún tipo de animal, la luz es poca, y es proyectada por un farol en mal estado…_

_- Señora Schaeffer, como puede ver; gracias a nuestra generosidad, obviamente; su hija, es la muchacha desaparecida… ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Es que acaso su hija padecía algún tipo de extraño síndrome genético, del cual ha sido afectada misteriosamente? O quizá…. ¿usted sabe algo acerca del paradero de su esposo y todo es tiempo ha estado encubriéndole?-._

_Me escupe en la cara mientras habla, la misma rutina de siempre… intentan usarme para poder recuperar Cartago, nada más quisiera yo de saber lo que realmente está pasando en vez de suponer las hipótesis que se cruzan por mi mente, sin que el grupo de Green Phoenix se diera cuenta, pude acceder el viejo superordenador, que había creado mi esposo Waldo… del cual me hablaron e incluso intentaron contactar con él, pero fallaron al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera del servicio… Mi hija desapareció, junto con su padre… ya no recuerdo la fecha… pero solamente había una posibilidad de un lugar seguro… no estoy al cien por ciento segura… pero es lo único que se me ocurre…_

_Waldo se llevo a Aelita con él a alguna parte escondida del mundo, quizá alguna cámara subterránea… o, creo un mundo nuevo… del cual me hablaba antes de que me capturaran… Lyoko… replica, o el nuevo Cartago que teníamos pensado hacer con los planos del primer invento nuestro, el cual se suponía… era para ayudar a los países, durante la segunda guerra mundial, para solo darnos cuenta al final de que no se trataba de eso, querían suprimir al mundo… ¿Qué habría pasado? Ya que la chica de la cual mostraron una imagen, era similar… a la de una niña de no más de 14 años… ¿sería ella mi Aelita?_

_Quizá era eso, pero esta información era muy valiosa, como para decírselas a los perros de Phoenix… no podía, ella corría peligro… y si Phoenix estaba tratando de convencerme para hablar, eso quería decir que ellos no la habían capturado…_

_- no sé donde esta ella o Waldo… - suspire aun magullada, llena de moretones, y el peso de los años doblaban mi edad… todo este tiempo en encierro, sin ni si quiera poder ver la luz del sol… basureándome… todo por la ambición humana… ¡Necesito saber que le ha pasado a mi Familia! Donde esta mi hija… o por lo menos, saber si mi esposo sigue con vida…_

_- Esa academia… ¿la conoces? – Mire el suelo, angustiada… - ¿sabes dónde queda la Academia Kadic? -._

_- no… -._

_- ¿Cuál fue el lugar en donde dijiste que escaparían…? Albania… ¡¿Dónde Anthea?! -._

_- nunca lo dije… -._

_- bien, estas empezando a colaborar con nosotros… necesitamos saber si tu hija sabe algo de nuestro proyecto… -._

_- ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA! -._

_- no Anthea, no lo es… ¡Es toda una mujer! A estas alturas debería de tener 24 o más años… -._

_- entonces… -._

_- Entonces nada, dinos ahora, o lo lamentaras eternamente… -._

_Solloce… ya todo estaba perdido, todo tiempo jamás quise asimilar la situación, nunca quise ni si quiera pensarlos… no sabían nada de Waldo, porque, el, simplemente estaba muerto… y mi hija, Aelita estaba sola… absolutamente sola en el mundo, y ahora desaparecida… las cosas se fueron del plan desde que terminamos Cartago… desde que le conocí… desde que… desde que me enamore… pegue un grito de dolor… - Francia… -._

…

_***en vieja fábrica, un día antes***_

_Jeremy estaba siendo amarrado junto a Yumi entre los escáner… William/Xana sonreirá… Hopper había muerto, Odd y Ulrich estaban prisioneros en unos guardianes… mientras Aelita estaba siendo absorbida por el mar digital sin memoria… sin nada… todo estaba perdido… mientras Xana, en alguna parte de la red reía ante su triunfo final… ya no quedaba nadie, nadie que podría entrometerse en sus planes, como futuro amo y señor del mundo, que por ahora seguía siendo gobernado por los humanos… pero ya no importaba, el ejercito de robots en Siberia estaba listo… y en cada lugar del mundo había una base, con un ejército listo para atacar al mundo sin piedad…_

_William/Xana subió a la planta de la supercomputadora, mientras introducía una virtualización automática… bajo a la planta baja, en espera, se coloco en un escáner mientras los otros aun inconscientes eran transferidos a Lyoko para ser los prisioneros de Alta seguridad, Xana debía de eliminar a cada persona en el mundo… y conservar cada dato de cada persona en el mundo, para conocer más de la conducta humana, aquello le ayudaría para sacar sus nuevas armas y finalizarlas con total perfección…_

_Estaba impaciente… ya sentía la victoria… en aquellos instantes Jeremy, Yumi y William/Xana, ya estaban dentro… desarmo a Yumi y se llevo a Jeremy a un lugar especial… a un lugar en donde su tortura empezaría, para jamás terminar… a un lugar en donde jamás imaginaria estar, y con distracciones que lo llevarían a la locura lentamente, y donde no podría morir… tal seria el castigo, que ni si quiera tendría el consuelo del suicidio a su favor… el Corazón de Lyoko…_

_William/Xana se retiro en paso triunfante… ahora, iría a arreglar cuentas personalmente con quienes jamás le dejaron triunfar, arreglaría cuentas con quienes a veces triunfaban, y se interponían en su camino, Aelita era importante, había formado parte de lo que fue, y de lo que ahora era, por eso siempre la conservaría de forma personal… Odd, podía aprender curiosos datos acerca de la fanfarronería humana, la destreza de la ninja, y la fuerza del Samurái… de cierta forma no racional, le daba curiosidad la vida humana… ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo una raza tan primitiva? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía el cuerpo de William cada vez que veía a esa inútil japonesa? ¿Esa sensación que también sentía el cuerpo de Ulrich… era la misma? Era una incógnita muy atractiva para Xana… pero aun no sabía exactamente qué hacer con ellos… ¿recuperarles de la muerte para torturarles y a la vez aprender de ellos?, no… era demasiado peligroso… aquellos molestos humanos eran un rival difícil de vencer… si les conservaba debía de ser de una manera en la cual ellos no representaran una amenaza…_

_De pronto algo chispeo entre sus circuitos… sabia que los humanos tenían un periodo en donde no podrían defenderse, uno en donde jamás serian una amenaza, y si era precavido podría utilizarlo en suficiente tiempo como para comprender el milagro de la vida humana…_

_Pero llevaría tiempo… ¿Cómo modificar los genes humanos para que fuese una mutación perfecta?, por ahora tendría que esperar, y mientras eso, practicaría con conejillos de indias... pero ¿Dónde los sacaría? Ah claro, habían millones repartidos en la tierra… solo tenía que empezar a trabajar desde ahora para que así pudiese empezar lo antes posible…_

_**·Día uno·**_

_En alguna parte del mundo, las supercomputadora #2 estaba en funcionamiento… al igual que cada otra en el mundo, la inteligencia Secreta lo había detectado como un programa similar a Cartago, pero, ¿Quién lo había activado? Ese era un programa eliminado, uno que costo uno de los mejores científicos que podrían hallar… rastrearon nuevamente la señal proveniente… y se vieron horrorizados, al notar como cada vez eran activados mas y mas programas similares… ¿era un ataque terrorista? ¿Alguna legión secreta en contra de la sociedad mundial? ¿Qué era con exactitud… aquel ataque tan extraño?_

_Al poco tiempo cada ingeniero informático legal y pirata, estaban rastreando las señales emitidas a través del mundo completo encontrando diferentes direcciones en el mundo del virus, ya denominado… incluso ya había tomado posesión de algunas bases militares computarizadas… cada representante de los países se habían juntado el mismo día en una base bajo el agua, en donde muchos denunciaban el que un virus ataco las computadoras del gobierno…_

…

_Para más de 4 meses… toda la población humana era devastada con el ejercito robot… cada ser humano era conducido a los respectivos escanees en donde se le extirpaban sus datos genéticos e información racional… las fuerzas militares humanas eran arrinconadas en los polos más inaccesibles del mundo, muchas personas optaron por el suicidio, y una pequeña porción del mundo por la rebelión… pero su gran mayoría era absorbida digitalmente por el nuevo amo, que ya era conocido, el señor de todo… Xana…_

…

_Los niveles físicos estaban normales, la descripción psicológica igual, ya sin memoria y con meses de trabajo, Xana pudo crear el primer humano perfeccionado capaz de sobrevivir en el medio en el que se hallaba… acelero su edad con una hormona creada genéticamente el… adquiriendo los conocimientos básicos acerca del habla, y manejo de su cuerpo, era el primero, nacido a fines de Marzo… pero tenía un único defecto, cuando creciera, a la edad de 19 años, seria autónomo intelectualmente, pero por ahora era inofensivo… por ahora, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera manipular su cerebro primitivo._

_- ¿Cuál es mi nombre señor? – dijo el niño con cierto aire de orgullo._

_La computadora en forma polimórfica, le miro, apenas llegaba un poco mas de sus rodillas, enseguida proceso las características de las cuales fueron extirpadas los rasgos…_

_- Tú eres el primero, eres quien ha sobrevivido a mi prueba -._

_El niño miro hacia su lado, camino hasta la barandilla - ¿el primero de cuantos? -._

_Xana se quedo meditando acerca que decir…_

_- eres el primero de muchos, tranquilo, no estarás solo, y gobernaras conmigo, William, y tendrás que prepararla a ella -._

_- ¿William?-._

_- Si, ese es tu nombre -._

_El niño se miro en el reflejo de la sala, estudio sus rasgos y miro impaciente a la figura a su lado._

_- ¿Quién es ella? -._

_- Aelita -._

_- ¿Quién es Aelita? -._

_- no seas impaciente, ahora ve a la sala #27 -._

_- entendido -._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**M, por la sangre que vendrá después, y quizá más de alguna situación media Lemon, contenderá de todo, no es más un genero especificado y después vendrán los siguientes guerreros, pero se dejaran pasar los años primero, por ahora será solo William y un personaje más, que es…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¬Código: Reinicio¬**_


End file.
